History of the Blackwolf
The History of Morden Blackwolf of the South Marches An Aged Teacher By the time that the boy was twenty, he was as commissioned as a squire to the youngest of the three boys XXX. While out among the villages along the south-eastern edge of Nordmare, just along the border with the Dyrewood, the two came across an old woman that was being stoned by some villager boys. The woman was nothing more than an old healer and alchemist that had fallen on hard times and forced to live away from the village in a cave. When Trystan and Mordraug rode up to the scene, she was trying to get back to her cave and its protection when the boys found her and began pelting her with stones. Trystan, attempting to be the voice of noble authority within the Barony, challenged the boys and demanded that they stop harassing the poor old woman. They informed the young lord that the woman was a Witch and had put a curse on one of their best hogs. It would have kept them fed all winter but she had cursed it with a wasting disease - making the meat inedible. The woman, Nellara, begged the young lord for mercy and protection from the villagers. Trystan couldn't be bothered more than to tell the boys that they should not take justice into their own hands and that it was his grandfather, Lord X, who dispatches justice in the Barony. "Blackwolf" knew that the second that Trystan and he left the village the boys would be back and probably would not be content with just throwing rocks. While Trystan was turning to escort the boys back to the village, Blackwolf plucked a favor from his belt and handed it to the woman. He told her that if she wished to survive the night that she should grab what she could from the cave and make her way to the city of Nordmare. She was to show the favor to one of the guards and tell them that she was to going to work as one of the house keepers. Although Trystan didn't tell him to do it - Blackwolf knew that it was a good idea and that as soon as he told the young lord about it - he'd be yelled at for his imputence but then later Trystan would claim the idea as his own when he realized he could brag to his grandfather about it. When Trystan and Blackwolf returned to the castle a few days later, Trystan enjoyed telling his father and grandfather how he stopped the boys from punishing the old woman and invited her to work at the Castle. His father, Lord XXXX. thought that inviting the old woman to the castle was foolish - there were plenty of maids already. His grandfather, XXXX, thought the gesture was kind and noble and praised XXXXX for his deeds. Later, when Blackwolf was released from his duties for the day, Lord XXXXX sent for him to inquire about the truth of the situation with Nellara. Blackwolf told his grandfather exactly what happened and held nothing back. Once again, he was in the right and his brothers were shown to be less than noble and yet still he was kept as their squire and made to do as they commanded. XXXX reminded Blackwolf that no matter how much he wished that he could change things - Blackwolf was still a bastard child of his house and nothing in this world could change it. He offered him only that he had to hope that Trystan would grow into a man that Blackwolf could respect and that Blackwolf should try and help him become that man if possible. 'Lady Blackfinger' Nellara tried to settle herself within the castle as best she could. Unfortunately due to her age and general appearance, none of the House of Norello wanted her as their maid and so she was stuck in the laundry for most of her day. The work was grueling and back-breaking but at least she wasn't in the village any more. Every day, after Trystan had released him, Blackwolf would come and call her away for an 'errand' so that the old woman could rest herself and escape the tyranical rule of the head maid. Growing up in Norranthal castle allowed Blackwolf to know every nook and cranny. One of the places that had been abandoned over the years was the old North tower of the original keep. When Norranthal castle had been built it was a simple, stone building built in the shape of a four-leaf clover with towers at each of the four points. As the keep was expanded and newer, warmer rooms had been built in the second, Great Keep, the drafty rooms in the towers had been forgotten. It was here, in the forgotten North tower, that Nellara made her home. Category:History Category:History/South Marches Category:History/Nordmare